Massage is widely practiced and accepted as a relaxing and therapeutic treatment for various conditions. During a typical massage, the client (i.e. the person being massaged) lies on a massage table. The client's face is typically supported in a face cradle extending from the head-end of the massage table. Additionally, often a cylindrical foot bolster is placed under the client's ankles (near the foot-end of the massage table) to provide further support for the client's body during the massage. The massage table is commonly a substantial, solid, table-like structure having a padded top surface. Such prior art massage tables also require adaptations/mechanical contraptions to accommodate the attachment of a face cradle thereto. Conventional massage tables are extremely heavy (weighing as much as or more than 50 pounds), are extremely bulky (about the size of a twin bed), and are often very expensive (typically costing in the range of 600-800 dollars). Hence, conventional massage tables are inherently un-portable, and are not affordable for many people.
As yet another drawback, a conventional massage table, and its accompanying face cradle and foot bolster, does not always provide appropriate support for the client during the massage. For example, after much use, the foam-pad filling of a conventional face cradle often shifts or becomes dislodged within the face cradle. As a result, the face cradle exerts undue stress on the forehead and/or cheekbones of the client. Also, if the face cradle is disposed too near the head-end of the massage table, the throat/Adam's apple area of the client may be subjected to excess pressure from the head-end of the massage table. In such an instance, the client's breathing and comfort is compromised. Similarly, a conventional massage table may have the foam-pad filling thereof shifted or dislodged from the desired locations. Hence, bony protuberances present at, for example, the client's hips and/or shoulders may have unwanted and deleterious pressure exerted thereon.
As still another drawback, during some types of massage therapy, it is desired to rotate or "rock" the client's body during the massage. The unyielding(restrictive and static nature of prior art massage tables, face cradles, and foot bolsters is not always well suited to such dynamic massage techniques.
Thus, a need exists for a massage support structure which is lightweight, compact, and inexpensive. A further need exists for a massage support structure which is readily portable. Still another need exists for a massage support structure which meets the above needs and which provides appropriate and comfortable massage support without unduly restricting movement of the client's body.